


With This Ring

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Post-Engagement, some talk about homophobia in churches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: "Ever since I was a little girl, when I thought about getting married, it was in a church.  Even when I thought about marrying you, and I have. A lot.  It was in a church.  And now that it’s real, now that it’s happening.... it’s just dawning on me that that won’t be how it is.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	With This Ring

Toni glanced at Shelby, who was curled against her, head against her shoulder as she looked at the new diamond ring on her finger. Ton rubbed her back, leaning her head against her pillow. “So I did good, huh?”

Shelby nodded, not looking away from her ring. “You mean Fatin did good?”

“Hey,” Toni objected. “I picked the ring.” Shelby raised her eyebrows before Toni laughed softly and continued. “And then after I showed Fatin, she went on the jewelers’ website and told me which one to get. Apparently a round solitaire would have been completely unacceptable and an insult to the uniqueness of our relationship.”

“You mean it’s weird to fall in love while being stranded on a deserted island?”

Toni shrugged. “Yeah, apparently,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, for the record, I would’ve loved whatever you had gotten me, but I do love this one.” Her eyes went back to the ring, softly touching the three-stone princess cut diamonds that led to the delicately twisted diamond encrusted band.

Toni watched as Shelby bit her lip softly, her fingers moving over the white gold band, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I know I shouldn’t need to ask this right now, but is everything okay?”

“Of course,” Shelby told her, looking away from the ring. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I mean, I’m happy that you like the ring but I kind of expected you to already be neck deep in wedding planning. You know, calling Fatin and talking about themes and colors for bridesmaid dresses and designing the invitations.”

“Well, we were a little bit busy,” Shelby said softly, tickling Toni’s bare hip.

Toni chuckled softly but couldn’t help asking, “are you okay?”

“Baby,” Shelby said softly, her hand moving to Toni’s cheek. “I’m so much better than okay. I’m so happy, like over the frickin’ moon.” She leaned over to kiss her quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Toni whispered back. “Which is why I know something’s bothering you.” She turned onto her side to fully face Shelby, taking her hand. “Whatever it is, can’t be worse than what I’m thinking right now. Please, just talk to me.”

“I’m happy,” Shelby told her again. “It’s just… ever since I was a little girl, when I thought about getting married, it was in a church. Even when I thought about marrying you, and I have,” she assured her. “A lot. It was in a church.”

“Right,” Toni said softly.

“And now that it’s real, now that it’s happening,” Shelby started, looking at her ring. “It’s just dawning on me that that won’t be how it is.”

“I’m sorry. I want everything to be perfect for you when we get married.”

“It will be,” Shelby whispered. “Because it’s you. I spent much time learning to accept myself, to reconcile who I am with what I believe in. I still believe in God, I believe that God loves me and, you know, he doesn’t make mistakes. I guess I was just hoping that by the time we were ready to get married, the church would realize that too and come around.”

“Yeah, don’t hold your breath on that one,” Toni said before she could stop herself. “Sorry. You know, I don’t believe in that stuff but I do listen to you and I remember you talking about how God is wherever the people who believe in him are. If that’s true, then we could get married in a church or we could get married in the backyard, and God would be there for you. And it might not be easy, but I’m sure we can find some minister or something that doesn’t suck and would marry us. Might not be in an actual church but by someone who’s like, affiliated.”

“Really?” Shelby asked, a smile starting to form. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Of course.” She grinned as Shelby kissed her. “Wait, I don’t have to get like baptized or whatever, right?”

“No. There’s no use in trying to save you, you’re already a lost cause,” Shelby teased, smiling as she kissed her again.

“Good. I would do a lot for you, babe, but that’s a line I’m not gonna cross. I promise, I’m gonna do whatever I can to give you your dream wedding.”

“That’s sweet but it’s not just my wedding, I want you to be happy too.”

“I’m marrying you. That’s enough.”

“In that case, I’m thinking yellow dresses in the spring,” Shelby said, now smiling fully.

Toni smiled as she kissed her shoulder. “Whatever you want, babe.”

“I guess I should call Fatin before she books us a hall for January.”

“Yeah. Or you can wait,” Toni suggested, her lips moving from Shelby’s shoulder up her neck.

“Or I can wait,” Shelby whispered before Toni’s lips met hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you can send me prompts/fic requests on tumblr at reallytinylaura


End file.
